In the treatment by medication of hyperlipidemia mainly aryloxyisoalkanoic acids are used, the best known active ingredient being ethyl 2-(4'-chlorophenoxy)-2-methylpropionate (clofibrate). It has been found, however, that clofibrate has an unsatisfactory therapeutic effect.
It is further known that certain benzoic acids etherized in the para position also have hypolipemic properties. Benzoic acid derivatives derived from ethers of glycerine (West German Patentschrift No. 24 60 689) and 1,3-dihydroxyacetone (West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 35 856) are known.